


Home is where the heart is

by stellecraft



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Oliver and Shado decided to include Slade in their relationship and all three got off the island alive.





	Home is where the heart is

      Oliver ducked and wove, using the two bamboo sticks to block hits as Slade attacked. He held his own well but Slade managed to get him on the ground easily enough. Slade chuckled and Oliver heard the sounds of Shado approaching. She ducked into the fuselage with a smile. She carried a cage with a bird in it. He watched her place the cage on one of the crates and got clobbered by Slade for his trouble.

      “You’re not the first man to learn the hard way that women are a distraction.” Slade pulled Oliver to his feet began to tuck the bamboo sticks away. Shado approached him with a smile.

      “You’ve come very far in a few months. Don’t beat yourself up.”

      “Apparently that’s his job.”

      “And I love my job. Wish I could trade it for a way off this island.” Oliver turned slightly so he could see Slade. The man was ogling his ass. Shado noticed it as well.

      “Well you two were playing with each other, I was hunting.” Slade pushed past them to go to the bird.

      “There’s nothing more attractive than a woman who can hunt.”

      “When I was marooned here my first meal was a pheasant. Your father cooked it for me.”

      “He was an awful cook.”

      “Yeah…”

      “But a great father.”

      “I’m looking at the proof.” Oliver pulled her in for a light kiss. They both heard the snap of the bird’s neck breaking and pulled apart. Slade looked jealous.

      “Let’s eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

      “He likes us.”

      “He likes you.” Oliver and Shado were sitting just in the woods as they watched Slade go through a training exercise with his swords.

      “He was staring at your ass.”

      “Doesn’t mean he likes me. He’s just horny. Trust me when I say I’ve seen that look on plenty of guy’s faces.”

      “He likes you. My father said that Slade isn’t comfortable around anyone and yet he is comfortable around you.”

      “And you.”

      “He’s jealous. He thinks he doesn’t have a place with us.” The throwing knife embedded itself in the log next to them and Oliver jumped slightly. He worked it free and tossed it in the direction of Slade. It fell short like he meant it to and Slade walked over to pick it up.

      “What do we do?”

      “Have him catch us in a compromising position.”

      “You mean have him walk in on us having sex?”

      “He will either join us or leave and we’ll have our answer.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Oliver let himself get pressed to the ground. Shado hovered above him and slowly lowered herself down onto his dick. He let out a quiet moan and settled his hands on her hips. She began to move up and down and Oliver promptly forgot their plan to seduce Slade.

      “Focus.”

      “It’s hard to.” They both heard a noise and Slade walked into the fuselage. He froze.

      “Can’t you two find somewhere else to do this.” He turned to leave and Shado was up with her bow in her hands. An arrow thunked into the wall next to Slade’s head and the man stopped.

      “The next one will end up in your ass if you don’t come over here right now.” Oliver pressed himself up slightly to watch Slade. Slade didn’t turn around and Shado sighed. The pointed look that she gave Oliver was enough to get him up and moving. He walked over to Slade, completely naked, and pulled the man to face him. “Tell us no and we’ll stop.” When the other man didn’t say anything Oliver gripped his body armor and pulled him in for a kiss. Slade didn’t respond and gently pushed Oliver away.

      “Slade…” Shado’s bow lowered a fraction of an inch. Three knives thunked into the wall above where he had found Oliver and Shado, in perfect position to be grabbed if something happened. Slade undid the buckles on his swords and placed them on a storage container near the makeshift bed. He efficiently unbuckled his body armor and set it aside as well.

      “How are we doing this? We left the crate of condoms and lube at Fyre’s camp.”

      “Actually I may have grabbed it.” Oliver padded over to a small crate and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom. “I don’t use them with Shado because she has a birth control implant that’s still functioning and at my last test I was clean.”

      “I told him to save them for you.”

      “When was your last test?”

      “The results came a few days before I left and I hadn’t been with anyone but Laurel since the tests were drawn. I used a condom with Sara.” Slade looked at the condom in his hand and shrugged.

      “I don’t know my STD status so I will be using them on both of you.” Slade looked down at the rest of his clothes and sighed. “And now that that horribly awkward conversation is over, both of you come help me get this off.” Shado lowered her bow and set it aside. She began to unbutton his shirt as Oliver worked on his pants. When Oliver had his pants undone Slade toed off his boots and stepped out of his pants. Shado shoved the shirt off his shoulders and pressed him back so that his back hit the wall. He brought his hands up to cup her chin and pull her into a kiss. Slade tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer. Hands slid into his briefs and he pulled away with a moan. Oliver was smirking at him and he growled.

      “You, Mr. Playboy millionaire heir, are a tease.”

      “I learned from the best.” Slade pulled his briefs off and wrapped an arm around Oliver’s waist, pulling him to the ground

      “How are we doing this?”

      “Oliver likes being in the middle.” Shado settled gracefully on the ground. Slade pushed Oliver to lie on top of her and smiled when they began to kiss. He grabbed the bottle of lube and the condom that Oliver had set aside and rolled on the condom. Slicking his fingers, he pressed one slowly into Oliver. The man moaned and pulled away from Shado’s mouth. The woman gripped his hair and moved his head so that he was pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck. Slade grinned down at her and she smiled back at him. He added a second finger and twisted the slightly, questing. When his fingers brushed over Oliver’s prostate the man moaned as his hips jerked. Shado pressed a kiss to his temple and shifted so that he slid into her on the next hip jerk. Oliver swore in Chinese and Slade added another finger.

      “Teaching him Chinese are we?”

      “I’d teach you if you asked.”

      “Can you both stop talking and have Slade fuck me already.” Slade pulled his fingers out and slid in in one movement. Oliver let out a whine and Slade smirked.

      “You were saying?” He pulled almost all the way out to thrust back in hard. Both Shado and Oliver let out moans. Slade reached between his two lovers and thumbed over Shado’s clit. She let out a sound of surprise and pleasure and he continued to thrust into Oliver, driving the other man into her. Both she and Oliver swore as she came around him and Slade tugged Oliver upright, letting Shado slide out from under them. He gripped Oliver’s hips hard and pounded into him. Oliver came with a scream of Slade’s name and Slade thrust a few more times before he came as well.

      Everyone startled as the proximity alarm went off. Shado pulled up the interface and it showed three warm bodies approaching their safe zone. Oliver reluctantly pulled himself to his feet and got dressed. The other two followed his example and Oliver picked up the machine.

      “They may have a way off this island.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Slade pulled Shado away from the water’s edge as the Amazo burst into flame and began to sink. She was sobbing in his arms and screaming. They both watched the boat break in two.

      “Oliver. Slade let me go he’s still on there.”

      “Shado he wouldn’t want you to die as well.” Slade continued to tug her back from the water when he reached the tree line he pulled some rope out of his backpack. He tied her to a tree in a way that would take her a good fifteen minutes to get out of. He left his gear with her and walked towards the water. The ship was truly sunk and there was debris floating on fire. Slade walked into the water until he was at his chest then let himself float. He propelled himself forward until he reached the wreck. Taking a moment, he prepared himself for the dive. When he reached the wreck he began to search quickly. He saw plenty of bodies but didn’t see Oliver. He surfaced after five minutes and floated for a few before he dove again. When he surfaced the next time hands grabbed him. He tried to fight them but was turned. He saw Shado, cheeks tear-stained in front of him. He let her guide him back to shore. His gear was neatly piled under a log.

      “At least let me recover his body Shado. So we can bury him with his father.”

      “Slade you may have been trained in freediving but you’ll kill yourself before you find him.” Shado pulled him along until they made it back to their camp. They both changed into dry clothes and Shado pulled him into a hug.

      “He did it to save us.”

      “I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Shado was late. Her birth control implant had stopped working a few months before Oliver had died and she had been having periods. She was due for one but it hadn’t come. She raised her bow as a bird walked across her line of sight and fired. The pheasant dropped dead and she slung her bow over her shoulder. The smell of blood was overpowering as when she approached the bird and she turned, vomiting into the bushes. She grumbled as she gathered the bird and carried it back to camp. She dropped it by Slade’s gear and tried to gut and clean it. A while, and multiple cases of throwing up later, the bird was clean and ready to cook. She put it on the spit and let it cook as she began to calculate how late her period was. She frowned when she realized it was a good three weeks late.

      The bushes rattled and she spun, raising her bow. Slade stumbled out of the bushes and she lowered it.

      “I could have shot you.”

      “You should have. Then I would be with him.” Slade sat down on a log in front of the fire. She settled next to him and wiggled under his arm.

      “He would want us to get off this island. Together.”

      “I’m not leaving him Shado.”

      “He would want us to survive.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Shado woke and ran out of their camp to throw up. Slade followed her and held her hair back. When she was finished he handed her a canteen she took a sip and washed her mouth out. When her mouth was clean she drank some water.

      “Are you ok.”

      “I just ate something bad.” When she went hunting she took along one of the pregnancy tests that had been in the supply crate with feminine hygiene products. As she waited for something to stumble across her she took the test. Five minutes later she had her answer as the small stick showed two lines. She dropped it to throw up again. When she finished she washed out her mouth and drank some water. The child had to be Oliver’s. Slade always used a condom with her. Oliver and her had had sex the night before he had died. Her periods had started a few months before that. She hadn’t bothered to tell either of her lovers at the time.

      Shado rested her hands on her stomach. If she was right she was about six weeks along. Around three months she would, hopefully, begin to show. At that point, she would hopefully be able to convince Slade to leave the island to get her medical care. She smiled as she raised her bow and shot two pheasants in rapid secession. She needed all the food she could get. She was eating for two now.

 

* * *

 

 

      Slade watched Shado as she moved around the camp. She looked different. Softer even. She was smiling more. She had been bringing back more food in the last month. Suddenly she doubled over clutching her abdomen. As he walked over to her he rubbed her back. He had seen her in pain before and knew that she got really bad cramps around her period.

      “Easy love. You had a few months of peace.” She looked at him in shock. “Oliver and I knew. We noticed the supply crate was being emptied slowly.” She buried her face in his neck and shook as she cried.  He continued to stroke her back. When she finished crying he helped her to her feet.

      “Let’s get you cleaned up and you’ll feel better. Ok love?” He led her to the deep pool they used for bathing and helped her clean up the blood and wash her clothes. He got her into fresh clothes and walked her back to camp.

 

* * *

 

 

      It had been a year since Oliver had died. Nearly ten months since she had miscarried. Shado carried the birds into camp and stopped. Oliver was sitting on a log next to Slade. Slade was talking to him. Nothing was out of the ordinary except that Oliver was actually there. She could tell that Slade hadn’t realized it yet.

      At around six months after Oliver had died Slade had slipped into a deep depression. He had been convinced that Oliver was alive and well and with them. She had taken to spending as much time away from the camp as possible, hunting, fishing, and other activities, to avoid seeing Slade like that.

      Now she took a step towards them. She dropped the cage that held their dinner and it popped open. The birds hopped out and she took another step towards them. Oliver looked up and stood. She ran to him and he pulled her into a hug.

      “I am so sorry. I was being held by A.R.G.U.S. They threatened you and Slade if I left or tried to contact anyone. Shado I saw my family. I was sent to Starling City. Thea, she got into drugs.” Shado nodded into his chest. “How long has he been like this?”

      “Six months.”

      “You’ve been caring for him?”

      “Of course. Why are you back?”

      “They need me to infiltrate a drug ring.”

      “The people who took over this island?”

      “Yes. Are you two safe here?” Slade was watching them. Shado saw the realization enter his eyes and braced herself.

      “You’re actually alive?” Oliver let her go and turned towards Slade. He took two steps forward and pulled Slade in for a kiss by his body armor. Slade kissed back then dragged Oliver into the tent they had. Shado followed and watched as Slade stripped Oliver. Oliver was pressed forward over a crate and Slade dug around in his pants until he found the lube he had taken to storing there before Oliver had supposedly died. When his slick fingers pressed against Oliver’s entrance he frowned.

      “You’re looser than you should be.”

      “He was just stress relief. We always used a condom. They tested me a few months back. I’m clean. No one since then.” Oliver pushed back against him and Slade chuckled.

      “I thought we established that you belong to Shado and me.” He watched as Oliver squirmed and added another finger.

      “I could only think of you two while he was fucking me.” Slade leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of Oliver’s neck. He pulled away slightly as Shado moved forward and pulled away completely when she tugged Oliver’s head up. He watched the two of them kiss for a moment before he freed himself from his pants and rolled on the last condom they had in the bin. He lined up and slowly pressed into Oliver. Shado pulled away as Oliver moaned and Slade maneuvered the other man so that he was across the crate again.

      “I’m going to make it so that you can’t remember anything but my name.” Slade began a hard rhythm. Oliver was gripping the edge of the case tight as he moaned. When Slade glanced at Shado she had a hand down her pants. He felt Oliver tighten around him and heard the near scream of his name. He thrust a few more times and came as well. Pulling out, he gently lowered Oliver to the blankets they used as a bed. Disposing of the condom he walked over to Shado. Picking her up he lowered her to one of the crates and yanked down her pants. His tongue found his clit and he sucked as he pressed two fingers into her and twisted them to press against her g-spot. She came with a moan of his name. Slade carried her over and deposited her next to Oliver. He settled on Oliver’s other side and wrapped an arm around him to rest his hand on Shado’s hip.

      “We’re out of condoms.”

      “In my bag.” Oliver’s voice was slurred and sleepy. Slade pressed a kiss to his head and buried his face in the other man’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

      They both heard the explosion at the same time. As they ran toward the beach they spotted the boat that Oliver had seen. Oliver was on the beach when they dropped next to him. They had grabbed their stuff on the way. All three of them looked gangly, underfed, and in general like they had been on the island for five years. The fishing boat took them on and transported them to the mainland. From there Oliver was able to find a police officer who spoke English. When he identified themselves they were ushered into a private room. Water was brought for them to wash and Shado sighed happily.

      “Who knew your name could do so much.”

      “These people have probably been looking for me for five years. My mother’s money goes a long way.” Oliver pulled his long hair back from his face and took the electric razor. He first trimmed down his bread then completely shaved it off. When he was finished he pulled Slade over and shaved off his beard.

      “I can do it myself.”

      “Your hand isn’t completely recovered from that run in you had with the boar a few weeks ago. It still causes you pain.” He felt Shado begin to cut his hair and smiled at her when she moved in front of him. When she was finished she moved to cut Slade’s hair. The Chinese officers entered when they were finished.

      “Mr. Queen if you will come with me there is a plane waiting to take you back to Starling City.”

      “They come with me.”

      “Your mother said…”

      “My mother does not know what these two have done to keep me alive these last five years. The come with me.” Oliver only let himself be shepherded towards the car to the plane when they were led there as well. Shado curled against him in the car. Slade reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. She turned and he managed to tangle his hands in her hair. Oliver watched as Slade braided her hair and pressed a kiss to her head.

      “What will happen when we get there?” Slade glanced at Oliver who sighed.

      “I’ll be whisked off to a private room and you two will be stuck in general population.” Oliver looked them both over. “You remember the address and the floor plans I drew you?”

      “Of course. We’ll sneak in.”

 

* * *

 

 

      “Twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue.” Oliver could hear the doctor and his mother outside the door to his room. “Second degree burns on his back and arms. X-Rays show at least twelve fractures improperly healed.”

      “Has he said anything about what happened?”

      “No. He’s fairly silent. Moira I’d like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found.”

      “The other two he insisted on bringing along with him?”

      “The man has a soldier’s injuries. He also has extensive scar tissue and healed burns on his arm and back. The woman is interesting. She has multiple improperly healed fractures, burns, scars that I can only attribute to torture. The interesting part is that she has signs of pregnancy but no signs of childbirth.”

      “She miscarried?” Oliver tried not to react. Shado had been pregnant. She had lost the baby. He hadn’t known. He doubted Slade knew.

      “If I had to guess it was nearly three years ago.” He heard the door open and kept his face emotionless.

      “Oliver?” He turned to face his mother and smiled slightly.

      “Mom.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Shado was curled in his bed when he got home. Slade was digging through his room like the agent he was. Oliver smoothed Shado’s hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to her head.

      “Anyone see you two?”

      “Your housekeeper. Slade told her we were with you on the island. He heavily implied that we were in a relationship. She asked him what condom size he wore.”

      “She would. She, unfortunately, knows my tastes.” Oliver pressed a kiss to Slade’s mouth. “I don’t know about you but I need a shower.” He wondered into the bathroom and started the water. “I have to stage the big nightmare scene tonight. It’s supposed to storm.” He felt small hands tug undo the button on his pants and push them down.

      “You do have nightmares when it storms. Normally you try to kick Slade’s ass when he tries to wake you up.” Oliver turned to kiss Shado.

      “Thank you for having him wake me up. He can withstand the beating I sometimes give.”

      “Like she can’t.” Slade wondered into the bathroom and peeled off the t-shirt he had been given. He undid the button on his jeans and pushed them down, stepping out of them. Oliver stripped off his shirt as well walked over to the controls on the wall. He programmed the pressure and the temperature of the water then walked into the open shower room off the main bathroom. He stepped under a showerhead and sighed happily, closing his eyes.

      “One thing I missed about home was the water pressure.” He felt Slade’s body press against his and opened his eyes. The other man had his face buried in his neck and was letting the water wash over him. Shado was under another showerhead but was eyeing the currently empty large bath tub that was set into the floor. Oliver reached for the control panel in the wall and set the bathtub to fill up. Shado shot him a grateful look.

      “If you can dislodge Slade come join me.” He watched as she grabbed one of the shampoos he kept for various female guests and washed her hair. She grabbed the accompanying conditioner and smoothed it through her hair. “It’s really nice to have hot water to get clean.” Oliver pushed Slade slightly and the man backed up and moved into his own showerhead. Oliver grabbed his shampoo, glad to see he had a full bottle, and massaged it into his hair. Slade was looking at the large quantity of bottles and Oliver handed over the bottle he was using. Slade massaged it into his hair as Shado settled into the bathtub. Both of them turned when they heard her moan of pleasure.

      “That was practically pornographic.” Oliver slid in with her. Slade settled on the edge of the tub and let his legs settled on either side of Oliver.

      “I haven’t had a hot bath in years. This is heaven.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Oliver watched as the men in the red masks moved around him. He knew Slade and Shado would be somewhere nearby but wouldn’t interfere unless it looked like he needed help. He began to work on his bindings. Tommy was bound and unconscious in his line of sight. He shouted as the stun gun was held to his chest. He really hoped that Shado was holding Slade back at this point. Oliver pulled his hands-free as the man mentioned his cuffs and ducked under the man’s punch.

      He pulled the chair out from under himself and used it as a shield and a weapon. He grabbed a man and used him as a body shield as another opened fire. Chasing after the man who tried to shoot him he stopped to check on Tommy. He was alive but unconscious.

      Oliver continued chasing after the man with the gun. When they hit the rooftops Oliver began to use the parkour skills Slade had insisted he learn. He managed to catch up to the man in a warehouse and snapped his neck. Slade burst in a moment later, his guns in his hand. Shado was behind him with her bow up.

      “They’re all dead.” Slade lowered his guns and holstered them, trusting Shado to have his back. He ran his hands over Oliver looking for injuries.

      “We heard your screaming. Are you hurt.”

      “Stun gun. Not enough to knock me out but enough to be painful. Tommy?”

      “He was waking up when we followed you.” Shado lowered her bow and pulled Oliver in for a kiss. He cradled her head in his hands for a moment before he pulled away and let Slade lift his shirt up.

      “Slade I’m fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

      “So that’s your story. A man in a green hood swooped down and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers. I mean who was he? Why would he do that?” Oliver could tell that Detective Lance wasn’t buying his story and made a mental note to make an appearance in his green hood that night. He glanced at Slade, leaning against the door frame, who looked completely disapproving. He had wanted Oliver to go get checked out at a hospital, unsure of how the drug they had used to knock him out would affect him. Oliver had refused.

      “I don’t know. Find him and you can ask.” The attention turned to Tommy and Oliver saw Shado appear next to Slade. He knew he was in trouble and went to them the moment he was finished with the cops. He was escorted upstairs by Slade’s grip on his shoulder. Once there Shado stripped him and pushed him onto the bed.

      “You went off without one of us.”

      “I went out with Tommy. I knew you guys would follow. I wasn’t expecting to get kidnapped.” Shado pressed on the red mark left by the stun gun and he winced.

      “You got yourself hurt. I thought after Russia we had come to an agreement about that.” A blindfold slipped over his eyes. Something cold was applied to the injury and he could hear Slade above him.

      “Some aloe. It will help a bit.” Slade’s hands were gentle as he flipped Oliver over. Shado’s hands came to bind his to the headboard. He tugged on the knots slightly and felt someone settle in front of his face. Hands in his hair guided him between Shado’s legs and he began to suck on her clit. Fingers pressed into him and he moaned. A slick hand reached around him and stroked his cock a few times. He pulled away from Shado’s clit to moan before he moved back in and pressed his tongue into her. She moaned and tugged on his hair. He pulled away.

      “This would be easier with hands.” A hand smacked down on his ass and he yelped.

      “You get her off with what you have or else you won’t be getting off at all. I’ll leave you hard and aching for days.” Oliver went back to flicking his tongue over Shado’s clit and she moaned. “Good boy.” Slade’s heat left his back and came back. There was the sound of a condom wrapper being opened and a bottle of lube popping open. Oliver could hear Slade’s quiet moan as he spread the slick over himself. Slade’s body heat moved closer as the man lined himself up. When Slade pushed in Oliver had to remind himself to keep pleasuring Shado. Suddenly she let out a near scream and he felt her inner walls contracting. He pulled away, smug, and she smiled at him.

      “He’s been very good Slade.” Shado sounded out of breath and Oliver smirked. He let out a moan as he was jolted forward and tried to steady himself with his bound hands as Slade began to pound into him. He was vaguely aware of saying something but couldn’t focus on what was actually coming out of his mouth in favor of the way his orgasm was building. He pressed his face into the bed to muffle his moan as he came. He felt Slade cum as well. Slade’s hands scrabbled for the ropes tying Oliver’s hands and he felt them come undone. He pushed himself to his hands and knees as Slade pulled out. He heard Slade go to dispose of the condom and felt when the other man came back to the bed. The blindfold was gently lifted off his eyes and he blinked.

      “How are you doing?”

      “Fine?”

      “And you’ll bring me along next time you go somewhere?”

      “Slade stop being overprotective. If you need someone to mother hen bug Shado. You obviously didn’t enough or she wouldn’t have lost the baby.” He felt Shado freeze.

      “What baby?” Slade sounded confused.

      “No baby.”

      “My mother knows Shado. They were talking about it outside my hospital room.” Oliver turned to face her. “I’m so sorry you lost it, love.” He pulled her in close and felt her relax into his grip. He stroked her hair as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. “The doctor told my mother that Shado had signs of a pregnancy but no signs of childbirth. She was pregnant nearly three years ago and miscarried.” Slade got up and switched sides of the bed to press against Shado’s back.

      “Love why didn’t you tell me.”

      “It was after Oliver died on the Amazo. I thought that maybe once I started to show it would convince you to get off the island.” Slade looked lost and he pressed himself even closer, burying his face in her hair.

 

* * *

 

 

      Oliver left the house the next day buttoning his coat. Slade had gone off to grab one of the bikes for them.

      “Oliver.” His mother stopped him. “I want to introduce you to someone.” The man they had been talking to stepped up. “John Diggle. He’ll be accompanying you from now on.”

      “I don’t need a babysitter. If I did I’d take Slade with me.” He watched Walter try to talk his mother out of it. When she insisted he internally sighed. He waited until they were driving through town, after texting Slade and telling him where they would meet, to talk to the man driving the car.

      “So… What do I call you?”

      “Diggle’s good. Dig if you want.”

      “You’re ex-military?”

      “Yes, sir. 105th airborne out of Kandahar. Been in the Private sector a little more than four years now. I don’t want there to be any confusion Mr. Queen, my ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?” Oliver rolled his eyes and opened the car door. He rolled out of the car and between two parked cars. Keeping low he began to make his way to the meet.

 

* * *

 

 

      John Diggle was annoyed. He had tried everything to stick to his protectee like glue. The man was extremely good at slipping away. Generally, Diggle knew that Oliver Queen would slip away if the Australian man, Slade, showed up.

      He was surprised when Oliver managed to throw the knife. It was his first clue that something was not the way it seemed about his protectee. He was looking for the man, just to get some answers he swore. Oliver had disappeared after the shooting started. The hooded man in green had appeared around the same time. Diggle swore as a bullet hit him.

 

* * *

 

 

      Felicity was everything Oliver thought she was. He needed to come up with a way to recruit her to his cause. He had seen her when A.R.G.U.S. had taken him to Starling City for a job. She had gotten him the information he needed, including the blueprints for the building the Unidac auction was taking place in. He had successfully protected his family, become the Hood and taken out Deadshot, and kept people from being hurt. Diggle had been the only injury.

      Oliver watched as Shado administered the antidote. He remembered being shot with one of the curare-laced bullets himself and waking up to a very pissed off Slade standing over him. Shado finished with the antidote and stepped away. Oliver opened his arms and let her snuggle into him. She was looking better, less underfed, than her island self had been. Slade was dealing with a Thea crisis. Her most current boyfriend had broken up with her and Slade was giving her a sympathetic ear.

      Both of them watched as Diggle began to stir. He opened his eyes and Shado moved forward.

      “Easy. You were poisoned. Oliver brought you here.” Diggle looked around and noticed the lack of Slade.

      “Where is the annoying Australian?”

      “Thea’s boyfriend broke up with her. He’s dealing with her.” Oliver moved forward.

      “You’re that vigilante.” Oliver saw the punch coming and ducked under it. Shado danced out of the way and settled in a place she could watch.

      “Take it easy Dig. You were poisoned.”

      “Son of a bitch.” Diggle charged him and Oliver caught the punch. He moved so that Diggle would have support and let him go.

      “I could have taken you anywhere. I could have taken you home. I brought you here.”

      “You really did lose your mind on that island.” There was a knife pressed against his throat almost instantly.

      “Found a couple things along the way.” Oliver made a motion and the knife disappeared. Slade slipped out from behind Diggle. Diggle hadn’t even heard the other man arrive.

      “Like what? Archery classes?” An arrow embedded itself near his hand and he jumped and half turned. Shado had another arrow nocked on her bow and her bow sighted on his chest.

      “Clarity. Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned. By a criminal elite who don’t care who they hurt as long as they maintain their wealth and power.”

      “What are you going to do? Take them all down by your lonesome?”

      “No. I’ve got Slade. Shado. I want you to join us. Special forces out of Kandahar. That’s perfect. You’re a fellow soldier.”

      “Oliver you’re not a soldier. You’re a criminal. And a murderer.” Oliver’s arm snapped out to keep Slade from launching at Diggle. He shifted to pull Slade behind him and tugged an arm around his waist. All three watched as Diggle left.

      “He’ll come around.” Slade pressed a kiss to Oliver’s shoulder.

      “If you say so love.” Shado shot an arrow at the two of them and Oliver caught it.

      “Stop being cute over there and come here.” Slade walked over and pulled her into a kiss. Oliver watched them and smiled.

      “I should go home. Slade try to keep your harassing of whoever my new bodyguard is to a minimum. Shado tail Diggle for me please.” Oliver drove the bike home. He wasn’t surprised to find a new bodyguard waiting for him the next morning. It was easy enough to get one of his bikes while the new bodyguard brought around the car. Shado grabbed a helmet and slipped on behind him.

      “I thought I told you to tail Diggle. And where are you and Slade staying when you don’t slip in to see me.”

      “There’s a small carriage house that isn’t in use anymore. It was converted a few years back as a guest house of sorts. Your housekeeper gave us the key.” She held out a small tablet that had a red dot on a map. “Tracker.” They took off towards town. As they arrived at the foundry Shado removed her helmet, gave him a kiss, and took off in the general direction of Diggle. Oliver entered the foundry to do research on Jason Bourdieu. Once he was finished he began to make arrows. Once Oliver had set aside the hot metal Slade’s hands slid up his arms.

      “I always love watching you work.”

      “Show me how much.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Diggle could see Slade. The man was tucked in a corner. He had spotted Shado the moment she picked up his tail that morning. He was not at all surprised when Oliver plopped down in his booth. Diggle saw Shado begin to make eyes at the new bodyguard. When he was successfully distracted Diggle turned his attention to Oliver.

      “Is she allowed to do that.”

      “There’s a look don’t touch but you can flirt policy in place. He’s never actually seen her before so he doesn’t know she’s with me.”

      “She’s been too busy following me. Slade looks ready to murder someone.”

      “That’s his amused face. Trust me I thought the same. The guy only really has two expressions and those are pining and pissed off. I couldn’t help but notice a distinct lack of police cars when I got home. I know you wouldn’t drop a dime on me. So, have you considered my offer?”

      “Offer? That’s one hell of a way to put it.”

      “It is an offer. It’s the chance to do the kind of good the compelled you to join the military.”

      “Please. You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth Queen. What you spent five years on an island with no room service and suddenly you found religion?” Oliver began fumbling around in his jacket pocket for the journal. He handed it over to Diggle.

      “This is my father’s. I found it when I buried him.”

      “I thought you said your father died when the boat went down.”

      “We both made it to a life raft but there wasn’t enough food and water for both of us to survive so he shot himself in the head. And as much as he was doing it to give me a chance to survive I believe that he was also atoning for his sins. I need to right the wrongs done by my family and I’m offering you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours.”

      “Oliver, what are you talking about?”

      “The police never found your brother’s shooter.”

      “Hey. You leave Andy out of this.”

      “The bullets were laced with curare that’s the Lloyd Lautten’s MO. He is the sniper that I stopped.”

      “Are you trying to tell me that you took down Andy’s killer?”

      “I’m… I’m giving you the chance... A chance to help other people’s families. Do you remember when the people in this city helped each other? They can’t do that anymore because a group of people, people like my father, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people’s throats. It does need to stop. And if it’s not going to be the courts and it’s not going to be the cops then it’s going to be me and Slade and Shado. And I hope you.” Oliver pushed himself to his feet. His bodyguard had gone to sit with Shado and she was flirting outrageously with him. When he saw Oliver get up he came over. “I’ve got to go to the washroom, Rob.” Oliver turned and left. He took a side passage and nearly ran into Slade as he left the building.

      “Shado’s out. Diggle finds your disappearing acts amusing when it’s not him you’re playing them on.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Oliver approached Diggle in the sitting room. Slade was around somewhere doing Slade things. Shado was asleep, naked in Oliver’s bed after he had given her what she claimed was the best orgasm of her life.

      “Are you here for the bodyguard position because the new guy just quit.”

      “No, I’m not. Did Slade run him off?”

      “Slade only irritates you because you’re former special forces. So is he. No, the new guy walked in on me and Shado having sex. He was disappointed to find that she was my girlfriend.”

      “Ouch.” Diggle turned to face him. “I’m here about the other position. Just to be clear I’m not signing on to be a sidekick. But you’re right. Fighting for this city needs to be done. You’re going to do this with or without me.”

      “Yeah. With Shado and Slade.”

      “With me, there will be fewer casualties along the way. I’m still not convinced that Slade is completely sane.”

      “Diggle I’m not looking for anyone to save me. Slade and Shado did that five years ago.”

      “Maybe not. But you need someone just the same. Someone who doesn’t love you like those two do. You are fighting a war Queen, except that you have no idea what war does to you. How it scrapes off little pieces of your soul. And you need someone to remind you of who you are, not this thing you’re becoming. I think between your two lovers and I we can do that.” They shook hands as the police barged in. He was arrested as Thea called for him. Diggle saw Slade take her by the shoulders and pull her away. Shado, partially dressed in underwear and a shirt appeared at the top of the stairs. Diggle moved up the stairs and pulled her away, back to Oliver’s room. She pulled on some pants and settled, cross-legged, on the bed.

      “They think he’s the Hood. I can go out and pretend to be him.”

      “No offense Shado,” Slade had slipped in behind them, “But you’re female. The Hood is very obviously a man. I’ll do it.”

      “You can barely shoot a bow let alone hit something.”

      “I’ll do it.” They both looked at Diggle. “I took archery as a child.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Shado had been caught in the earthquake. She suffered a severely broken arm that had required surgery and was unconscious for days. The doctors had said she was fine, that she would wake up when her body was ready. When she woke up on the fourth day she reached with the arm that wasn’t immobilized and ran her fingers through Slade’s hair.

      “For special forces, his can sleep like the dead.” Felicity’s head snapped up and she let out a small scream. Slade was on his feet in an instant, his guns in his hands, looking for whatever made Felicity scream. Shado let out a small whistle and the guns were instantly trained on her.

      “Fucking hell Shado I could have shot you.” Slade holstered his guns and ran his hand over her shoulder. “How do you feel?”

      “My arm hurts.”

      “They have painkillers for that.”

      “It’s not bad.”

      “Shado you’re getting the painkillers. We aren’t on the island anymore.” Slade called the nurses and they brought the pills. He watched Shado as she took them then took her good hand.

      “Tommy?”

      “He’s alright. He’s in the room next door.”

      “Malcolm?”

      “Oliver killed him.” Slade smoothed the hair out of her eyes.

      “Oliver.”

      “I don’t know love. He left on a business trip except that he didn’t make it to his destination.”

      “He’s probably back at that fucking island.”

      “He wouldn’t.”

      “Slade it’s Oliver. That island is like a home to him.”

      “Give him a few months. He’ll be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
